forever blurred
by spazy naruto
Summary: read narutos lost memory before this! its 2 yrs later and narutos memorys r returned but wat happens wen yoake comes back? will naruto forgive and forget her harsh last words? or will they fight to the death?
1. prologe

after two years of putting it off she finaly decided to return to the leaf village to sell her herbs. she awoke at dawn, and started out, but she vowed to herself to find the blonde boy who had broken her wrist. she walked through the woods slowly, delibratly, thinking of how to pay him back. finaly she decided on breaking his wrist. at the time it seemed perfect.

after she sold her herbs she walked around the village, only stopping for lunch at a ramen shop. when the sun started to set she decided that she would stay here until she found him. she found a hotel, paid for the night, and planned the day to come.

when she awoke the next morning she searched all day with still no luck. she agian paid for a room, but the money from the herbs was running low, so she decided to get a job in this village. she went to a stand called ichiraku ramen, and washed dishes for 6 hours each night. she stayed for almost a week before she finnaly found who she was looking for.

she saw him walk down a street one day while she was going to work, he was agian running, but she moved in time. she would have run after him, but she needed the money.

when it was almost time for her to go "home" she heard two people sit down on the stools. she dropped the drying rag, and went to take orders, but when she saw who it was at the counter her heart stopped. his blonde hair was spiky, and his eyes were blue and energetic. his voice was quiet, she guessed he was tired from running.

the man next to him was older. he had long white hair, and his voice was loud and obnoxious, she was about to inturupt their conversation when somthing the older man said caught her atention. "i need inspiration for my next book, tomarow i'm going to the hot springs."

"what, to peek agian?" the blonde laughed.

"you know it!" the older man basically yelled it, and his face showed his thoughts all to clearly. just as he was about to say somthing else the girl slapped him across the face. the sound was loud and sharp, and all laughing stopped.

"pervert." she spat, and the two men looked to each other astonished. "now," she ground out. "what would you like?" first the blonde cleared his throat, and gave her his order, then the older man mumbled his, a red spot forming where her hand had connected. she gave the order to the cook, and went back to washing dishes. she finished just as the men were finishing their meals. she lingered until they had left, then when they were almost out of sight she folowed.

.............................................................................................................

she watched them part ways, then folowed the blonde to his house. after he went inside she went back to the hotel. she tossed and turned all night, and before dawn she went down to his house, and waited for him to leave. she hid behind a wall, and finaly after an hour he bolted from the house, and sped down the street. it was so sudden that she almost lost him then, but she managed to keep up with him, staying far enough away to escape detection.

when he finaly stopped they were in a forest, him in the clearing, and her hiding behind the trees. just as the blonde was catching his breath a kunni shot out of the trees, missing him by a paper with, and striking the ground an inch from the girl's foot. then the white haired man came out from behind a tree, and the younger man bowed, still breathing quickly.

"i apologize for being late master jiraya, i-" the blonde gasped out every word, but jiraya inturupted him.

"you're always late!" he yelled. "for the past 2 years you spend the morning thinking about that girl, and you say your ninja traning is more important?!" the girl sat in the shadows feeling slightly sorry for this boy. "train on your own today, i have a mission." and jiraya disapeared in a puff of smoke.

the red-haired girl left as the boy started to do push-ups, and went back to the village.

..................................................................................................................

later that afternoon she returned to the forest, hoping he was still training. she carried lunch for both of them, and as she reached the clearing she didn't hear anything. afraid he had left she ran to the clearing, and as she stood on the very edge of it, breathing hard, she looked at his sleeping face as he layed spraled on the ground. for a moment she was content looking at him, handsome face, tosled hair, he looked so peacful to her. but as she was going to go hide in the trees agian she thought of a better idea. she had brought some cold water with her, she took the container it was in out of the basket, walked over to him, and dumped it right on his face.

he gasped and sat up as his eyes flung open. his eyes surveyed the surounding area, and then he saw her swinging the container, a wry smile plastered on her face.

"that's for the wrist." she scoffed, when he realised what she ment his eyes dropped to the ground.

"i'm so sorry for that, i didn't know 'till that afternoon that i had seriously hurt you, when i asked where you lived i found out you weren't from konoha. for the past 2 years i spent all my free time asking if you'd come back, but you didn't, i'd given up. then i saw you at ichiraku, but i wasn't sure, then now and... i'm sorry i'll pay you what i cost you and-" he had tried to explain in one breath, and he'd started to turn blue. as he was about to continue she reached into the basket, grabbed a rice ball, and poked his nose with it as she giggled.

"longest apology in the history of the world excepted." he took the rice ball, and smiled. "although i do have somthing you can do to repay for my wrist." she said slyly.

"i'll do anything." he said eagarly, like a little child. she realized that his kidish deminer was why she _didn't _break his wrist -or worse- while he had slept.

"i want to fight you, shinobi vs. shinobi." he gawked.

"now?" he said as if uncertain if he heard right.

"after lunch." she took a bite of a rice ball, and he did the same. "my name is uzumaki kushina by the way."

"mines namikaze minato, nice to meet you." they chated quitly while they ate, waiting for the fight to ensue.

* * *

A/N: ok ya yaaayyy i started agian!! ummm i don't know if ne one will get this but member wen yoake was telling naruto that story? ya this is adding on to it i no its a little confusing(srry) but naruto comes back in the next chap! i hope ull like and i mite get this up faster since im writing it by hand before i type it up...alrite c ya soon!!! (i hope) byz!

SPEACIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):


	2. Chapter 2

naruto walked aound the village as any other day, he had finished his mission, going to find that lady's cat for he hundreth time. he had finaly been promoted to a chuunin, but he had decided to help konohamau's team while their sensei was gone, but now with nothing better to do he couldn't help thinking about the events of two years earlyer, by now all his memories returned, but the ones containing yoake had never faded.

now as he walked down the road to ichiraku ramen an ache formed in his chest that seemed to be spreading like fire. he couldn't find a reason for it, the place in his heart he held those memories was more frozen then burned, only when he focused on it did he realize it wasn't his pain, but kyuubi's.

in the last two years he had grown to a friendly coexistance with the fox, he would often spend time while relaxing to talk to him. as they conversed more naruto started to feel what kyuubi felt, to some extent, but right now the pain was to much for him, he couldn't imagine what made this demon feel so much hurt.

naruto tried to concentrate, so he could speak to kyuubi, even while walking. although it was difficult he managed to hear the fox's breathing, but he stayed out of the dark, leaky room, and kept walking in the real world. "hey, kyu-sama, what's wrong?"

"**i apologize child, i did not mean for you to feel my thoughts.**" his voice was rather quiet for such a large being. naruto knew that getting more would mean a much longer conversation, and his concentration was fading as his stomach growled.

"kyu-sama, when i get home i'll talk to you 'kay?" he heard the sound of his settling in the cage, signaling his falling back to sleep. he left his mind to let the demon rest, and the ache faded back to frost.

just as he had went back to focusing on his way to ichiraku, thinking also of what to order he looked up and saw sakura's pink hair, and soon her running form. "naruto! quick-" as her next words came in gasping breaths he thought he couldn't be here, asleep- dreaming- in a nightmare... "i-it's that girl- yoake?- she- she's here, in konoha!"

A/N: ya ok this stinks i no but i hope some one likes it ill probly be posting close to once a month(if not more frequently) for a while because my comp dosnt work well so i can only update from a scool comp.... ne ways i guess thats it(o i got a pet rat!!!!-if ne one cares lol) thats it byz! (plzzzz R&R)

SPEACIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura yelled to his back, he must be dreaming, she wouldn't come here, there was no way… but as he neared the main building where the hokagai worked he saw a large crowd surrounding it. Naruto pushed his way through, and realized no nightmare could cause so much pain. He felt Kyuubi's pain on the edge of breaking to his own heart.

Up on a ledge of the building near the window to the hokagai's office a girl was crouched. Naruto felt bile rise in his throat.

Her hair was long and red like he remembered, but that was the only thing that seemed the same. She was only a little taller, but he wasn't sure why she seemed so much more than that. Then he saw the distinct features of her face as he crept closer to the building.

Her eyes were blood red, and her canines were sharpened to fangs. Her lips curled into an animal snarl as she faced the person across from her, only then did Naruto see Yoru a short distance from this inhuman version of Yoake.

Yoru seemed battered and bruised, but he was still standing at least. His hands were in front of him in surrender. Naruto could barely hear what he was saying.

"Come on Yoake-san, calm down. Would you really want Kioku- I mean Naruto-kun to see you like this? He'd be scared shitless!" He laughed nervously, but then suddenly Yoake stiffened, and launched herself at the boy.

Yoru managed to jump back, but before he could block she let out a scream that seemed to use her chakra to cut Yoru's arms as he blocked his face. The cuts were minor wounds, but he backed off from her, knowing that she could kill him if she wished.

"Dokutsu Yoake!" Toge yelled, she stood closest to the tower then anyone, Naruto guessed that it was Yoru's request for her to not interfere with the fight. Yoake barley twitched at her name, but then Naruto noticed that her chakra was starting to form itself into ears, he felt a strange sense that he was looking at a version of himself. She went down to all fours, and the chakra enveloped her whole form. Toge yelled to her again, but she still didn't respond, Naruto felt like he was going to vomit just watching the fox take form around her. He walked up to Toge slowly, watching only Yoake the whole time, and when he was next to the older woman he stopped, and looked at her. Toge stayed calm on the outside, but inside she was worried if the blonde's presence would stop the fight, or escalate it.

He looked into her eyes with determination, and she just stared back. Without a word between them Naruto seemed to know that the sensei wanted him to do something, and before a nod could be exchanged a crash made everyone looked back to the other two on the building, and several screams erupted. Yoake had landed on Yoru, holding him to the ground. Yoru, even with all his ninja training yelled in fear as Yoake pulled her head back in preparation for an attack.

Just as she was about to, most likely, kill Yoru she froze. She slowly lowered her head and looked at her new opponent standing about 10 feet in front of her. In each hand he held a kuuni, and he stood tall and at the ready. Naruto was prepared to fight Yoake, and if it came to it he wasn't afraid to hurt her… maybe even kill her if it was necessary.

Yoru took the distraction and punched Yoake in the face. She fell back, and he jumped up and back to where Naruto stood. "Been a while." The dark haired boy said morbidly. "I had hoped if we had to meet again it would be me vs. you, not us vs. … that." He chuckled a little at what he said, although Naruto could find no reason to.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, he kept his eyes on Yoake waiting for her attack, but she just stayed where she was and watched the two perplexed.

"Chimamire has taken over." Yoru looked over to the being in front of him, sighed, and then charged. Naruto couldn't tell what happened next, he saw dark purple hair go past him, and then the red-orange chakra seemingly grab him and slam him to the tiles on the ledge. Yoru, seemingly like a ragdoll in the hands of this power was tossed over the side, and if Naruto had watched his decent he would have known Toge had caught the boy, but he hadn't watched, and hadn't seen that. Now he just saw red.

He felt Kyuubi's chakra envelope him, and he felt his strength increase. He charged forward, and watched as Yoake swung at him. He slashed at her with a kuuni, missed, and then tried again. She was stunned for a moment as she sharply inhaled threw her nose, trying to remember the scent quickly. Then her eyes widened and she stopped in mid-dodge of a kuuni attack.

She felt the blade slice just below her shoulder blades, the pain caused her to shriek, and then another kuuni struck her in the right arm. She tried to turn and face her opponent, but it was too painful, and he was moving too fast. Before the wounds could even begin to heal at all she would rip them open in moving to avoid the next assault. The chakra around her faded, her eyes reverted to blue, but before she could do anything another kuuni got her arm, then another her leg. She looked up and saw Kioku, the same boy she had found in the forest, _her_ Kioku as far as she was concerned attacking her.

Her head started to throb, her vision blurred, and just before she fell into the darkness she saw a man grab Kioku and hold him back, and she saw her sensei and her team mate standing above her. She didn't want to think of what that stranger _Naruto_ had changed her Kioku into. She didn't want to think at all.

To be continued…

A/N ok ya here srry it took so long lots goin on hahaha im trying to get more up hope its long enough I have a new comp now so I can post at home but I havnt had time to write at all hahahaha plz r&r as usl tnx bunches byz^_^

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

Hakkyou no Yami


	4. Chapter 4

She knew all too well what had happened. She denied it. Yoru told her again and again she had lost control. She just stayed quiet.

Yoake, Toge, and Yoru sat in the hokagai's office; Yoru had bandages running along his arms, a few on his face, and one on his right leg. He was a sorry sight, but that didn't keep him from scolding Yoake like he wasn't hurt at all. Yoake's wounds were starting to heal, even though it had only been a day after the incident. Under her shirt a bandage was wrapped around her where the kuuni had almost pierced her spine, and some bandages were on her arms and legs where other kuuni had made contact. She wore a long skirt to hide the wounds on her legs, but she walked with a slight limp that she hoped would fade soon.

As Yoru went into another rant about her rampage she turned her head to the people at the door. She narrowed her eyes into a glare, and was about to snarl at the blonde but- "Yoake!" Yoru's voice pierced her thoughts, and she turned toward him. "You better listen to me you little bitch! You could have caused a war! We only just got back on good terms with this village! If you **ever** pull a stunt like that again-!" She felt like a child. Then when the hokagai finally spoke she felt even lower than that.

"Well the damage to the village itself was minimal, so I don't think anything drastic has to take place, although I would like to know what caused her little… 'Tantrum'?" Tsunade folded her hands and put them on the desk. Yoake snorted, and turned away with her eyes closed in defiance.

"Well… we came here on our way to the moon festival in yugure village, and so we thought that coming through the leaf would be easier…" Yoru paused for a moment and chuckled. "Well we won't assume **that** ever again." He turned his head and looked to Naruto, and smiled slightly at him before facing the hokagai again. "But we hadn't even gotten half way into the village before Yoake-san started getting headaches. At first I thought she just wanted to leave so we ignored it… wow was that a mistake huh?" Tsunade was starting to wish Toge had told the story, so that she didn't have to listen to the extras in it. "Then out of nowhere Chimamire takes over and well… you know the rest." He smiled cynically and then covered his mouth as he laughed quietly. Tsunade wondered if this boy was on something.

Yoake looked blankly at Yoru as he calmed down, then she looked back to Naruto this time without a glare, but the emotions she felt weren't shown as clearly on her face as his were. He looked at her with distrust, and some people would say hate, but he didn't hate her…yet. His arms were crossed over his chest while he leaned on the far wall, and when he made eye contact with her his face distorted like he smelled something rotten. Although many people wouldn't be able to look him in the eye when he looked so terrifying the red haired girl simply kept a straight face.

Sakura and Sasuke, and the rest of the rookie nine were also in the office, this was because no one knew what would happen with the two foxes in the room. Also Negi's team stood behind the hokagai's desk, just as precaution. It made the room seem very small. The two demon hosts didn't seem to notice anyone else. Then Yoake smirked as if she had realized something that Naruto didn't want her to know, and she turned back towards the blonde woman and stood. Everybody tensed.

Naruto moved a few steps away from the wall, his hand fingering his kuuni holster, and many of the others in the room were also at the ready. Yoake didn't seem to notice. She looked out the window behind the hokagai, and then at her hands. Her eyes glowed red for half an instant, and then she started hand signs, but before the words for the jutsu left her mouth she felt arms constrict her movement. She saw the green of the person's outfit, and put it together with a black-haired boy who was older then she was. She didn't squirm, but instead she went limp, and dropped her hands. She looked up and surveyed the room again, and when her eyes stopped it was on Yoru who was about to scream at her again. She tried to smile but couldn't.

"Yoake-san…" Yoru ground out her name slowly. She just looked at the arms still holding her arms to her body. Then she looked up into Lee's face, and silently pleaded for him to release her. He looked at her, then to the hokagai, and she nodded. He dropped his arms, but didn't move from his spot behind her.

"Please Yoru-kun." She knew how pathetic she sounded. She was tired, and she knew that if she used _that_ jutsu it would take so much strain off her body. She put a hand to her head, feeling dizzy, and then she looked back to her team mate. He wanted to say yes so badly, he knew what her intention was, but these others didn't, he didn't know how they would react.

"Wait until we leave." He tried to sound stern, but knew he didn't at all. She turned around then, as if to leave right then, but Tsunade's voice stopped her.

"What was that jutsu?" She asked, and Yoake didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. "What was that jutsu?" She asked again louder this time. Yoake turned and looked at her.

"I'll show you…" She said quietly, almost inaudibly. Tsunade contemplated this for a moment, and then looked around the room. Some people nodded slightly, others just stared.

"Alright." She said, and then watched as the hand signs were redone, slower this time, and without interruption.

As she finished she mouthed the words, and so no one expected the puff of smoke, and then as it faded the small form that took its place.

To be continued…

A/N lol hope you like and yes that was really confusing umm ok I think ill say this now it's 2 years after the last fic I wrote so like Naruto is 18 so is yoake yoru etc. lee and them r 19 as so I think you get it…. Ummmm.... I hope some one likes this… uhhh well plz r&r tnx=)

SPECIAL THANKS TO (for reviewing this story):

Hakkyou no Yami


	5. Chapter 5

Yoru looked away from the spot where the smoke was disappearing. Toge didn't move at all, she had been staring out the window for most of this meeting. Yoake stood for a moment, and then took a step forward. Everyone else was frozen.

A fox, about the size of a large dog stood on the floor. It stretched forward like a cat, and its red-orange fur prickled slightly. It let out a sound that was a mix between a purr and a growl, and then straightened back up again before sitting on its hunches. It looked back to its host, and then it finally realized that the room was full of people. The female demon fox blinked, and then growled as if ready to attack. Several people were about to attack this seemingly rabid being, but then Yoake approached it, and petted its head as she kneeled in front of it.

"It's okay Chimamire-san; no body's going to hurt us. No one could any ways… except…" Then she turned to Naruto, and sighed. Yoru looked at his team mate's face, and thought she was going to cry, but she didn't. It was actually the fox that whined. "Ohh it's okay, don't cry…" Yoake tried to soothe its hurt, and if anyone had taken the time to look at Naruto they would have seen him clutch his chest as Kyuubi's pain shot through his body. He heard the demon whine loudly in his head.

Yoake turned toward Naruto as if she could sense his pain, but then she stood, and walked toward him. She stood right in front of him, and then without warning slapped him across the face. Naruto stood stunned, but before he could react she was out the door. Chimamire started to follow, but as she was about to pass Naruto she nudged his hand, causing Kyuubi to send another wave of pain through Naruto's body, and then she walked after her host.

The room went silent, and only when Yoru and Toge stood to leave was any sound made. They each nodded in turn to the hokage, and after she nodded back they also went to leave. Toge went out the door without hesitation, but Yoru stopped, and looked at Naruto. "Will I see you around? We'll probably be here a week or so…" Naruto didn't respond. "Well good-bye then Naruto-kun." And with that he walked out, and again silence enveloped the room.

Yoake sat in the hotel room with Chimamire sitting on the bed with her. Toge and Yoru had gone to walk around, but she had decided to stay inside. She had told them she was tired, but she really was wide awake… she just didn't want to run into _her_ Kioku. And so here she was petting Chimamire as the fox whined pitifully. "Chimamire-san…" Yoake started, the demon looked up. "Do you want to go find Kyuubi?" The fox's eyes gave a distinct yearning to find the other demon, even though she knew that Yoake would rather not. "Then let's go." Yoake said as she stood. Chimamire jumped off the bed, and followed Yoake as she walked out of the hotel room, and out onto the street of konoha.

Naruto stood in the training field where he, Sakura, and Sasuke had had their first mission. Sakura and Sasuke were also there, along with Hinata. The blonde was throwing shuriken at a nearby tree, taking out his frustrations about the day's earlier happenings. "So Naruto what are you going to do? Just sulk all day? Why don't you just go find her and yell at her, at least you'll be doing something about this." Sasuke had been the one who had said this, and Naruto had stopped throwing, but stayed silent, so Sasuke continued. "And any ways what was she supposed to say to get you to stay here? 'Oh I know you have no memory but you should just stay in this strange village by yourself.' I mean really she couldn't do anything else could she?" Sasuke knew that Naruto was still sore about what had happened. He also knew that he still had feelings for Yoake, and so he wanted his friend to get over their farewell and start again.

Naruto on the other hand didn't want to forgive, didn't want to forget. He just wanted to sulk over it, let it fester. He closed his eyes, and remembered that day two years ago…

_"You have 3 seconds to let go Konoha scum." Her words were below freezing to him. "1, 2," He had kept his grip, he didn't want to let her go he didn't… he looked into her eyes to try and silently plead again and saw them turn blood red, like when they had first been at her house, when she let him see the other side of her…when…_

The silence stirred him from his thoughts, and he looked around the clearing. Everyone was still in their spots, Sasuke and Sakura sitting together under a tree, and Hinata sitting on one of the 3 polls. Only something was different, their faces were pale, and almost… fearful. They all looked in the same direction, and then Naruto followed their gaze. Her red hair caught his eye first; it was so different from the green of the trees and grass behind her. Her black skirt almost brushed the ground, and her light blue sweatshirt was lightly over her shoulders covering a black t-shirt.

She didn't look threatening then, but to people who had seen her power she was terrifying. Next to her was the fox, coming up to her waist as it stood on all fours looking at the group ahead of them across the field. Its fur was like fire with shades of red and orange mixed, and its eyes deepest red. It also looked calm, safe, but no one was about to let their guard down around these two.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Yoake said, trying to be loud but her voice seemed so soft, so weak. She stepped forward, but when she saw his shuriken in his hand she stopped, and just looked at the ground. "Do as you wish, kill me if you want I won't do anything." She said it loud enough to be heard, but only barely. Naruto almost thought he had heard wrong… had he? No. "If you think I'm dangerous then kill me." She looked up, pleading in her crystal blue eyes. Chimamire wined, but didn't move from her spot. Naruto didn't move either.

"Why…" He had wanted to ask why she would let him kill her, but for some reason that seemed like he was being 'kind' to her, so he changed his mind. "Why the hell are you here?! Why did you come to _my _village? You said we were scum! You said-!" He stopped, he didn't know how to continue… she had never promised to stay with him, to _be_ with him, why was he so mad?

"You hate me right? Then kill me, no one will hold a grudge, you know how my village is." Somehow he thought she was right, he hated her, so to kill her… that would make it better right? Yoake stood facing him, and she barley flinched as the shuriken barley grazed her face, drawing a little blood. He watched Yoake sigh in relief, she had been hoping he wouldn't do it… she had_ trusted_ him. Chimamire let out a yap like a small pup, and sprung forward to her host. She crouched down, and 'smiled' up at the girl, and then ran around in a small circle. Yoake giggled slightly, and some of the tension dissipated.

Yoake looked up to Naruto, and smiled a real smile; Naruto felt his heart stop for a fraction of a second. She knew that he still didn't forgive her, she guessed he might never forgive her completely, but for now this was okay, she would do whatever it took to fix things, she had to. She took a step forward, and when Naruto didn't flinch away she walked towards him slowly. She was about an arms length away when she stopped, and just looked him over.

She hadn't really looked at him yet, and was surprised at how much he'd changed in only two years. He had washed out the red, which was to be expected, but his hair was also slightly longer too. He had also grown a little, and now he and Sasuke were the same height. Something that hadn't changed though was now he wore black and red instead of the orange, she liked it. When she looked to his face she noticed his features had changed, making him look older, she felt he had lost some of his childishness, and wondered if that had been because of her… his eyes seemed to be colder to her, maybe she was imagining it…

Chimamire had stayed by Yoake's side, barley being able to stay close; she wanted to rush to this boy. Yoake put her hand on Chimamire's head as if to keep her in place, and when she pulled her hand away the spell seemed to break, and the fox pounced on the ninja. He fell back, and everyone in the clearing seemed to tense, but then the demon started nudging his face, whining pitifully. Naruto looked at it in confusion, and then looked up to Yoake.

Yoake looked at the fox, and her voice almost broke. "She wants Kyuubi… she wants her mate back."

To be continued…

A/N ok lol well I get some reviews (thank u thank u thank u=D) ummm I do use spell check but it dosnt have some words in it so names like "Naruto" or things like "hokage" aren't in it so sometimes I dano how to spell them if u notice I spell the same word wrong a lot tell me k? also I try to put lots of detail in it but im not to great at that hahaha but im trying to improve and I cant without reviews so the more the better(even if its just to say im a sucky writer=))

SPECIAL THANKS TO (for reviewing this story):

Hakkyou no Yami

J.J. (anonymous)

Data lover (anonymous)

Paul Evans (anonymous)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto looked sadly at the creature as it continued to rub his face with its own, whining, and seemingly crying. He didn't know what to do. Yoake looked away, as if to cry herself, she then put her hand over her heart, and clutched it into a fist; Naruto knew she could feel this demon's pain as he felt Kyuubi's. And as for Kyuubi he was slashing at his own cage inside of Naruto, his heart wrenching and sending waves of pain to Naruto's.

"Chimamire-san… he doesn't know the jutsu…" Yoake's voice was lost in the ensuing whining of the fox. Then it got quiet. Chimamire stepped off of Naruto, and put her tail between her hind legs, and with her head down sulked back over to Yoake. "Oh Chimamire-san…" She said as she fell to her knees, and wrapped her arms around the demon's neck. "I'm so sorry." The tears were forming in her eyes, and she felt they would fall, but she managed to hold them back… barley.

Naruto sat up, and looked at the two across from him. Now the other three in the field who had stayed frozen as if their movement would cause their deaths stood and walked over. "What jutsu?" It was Sakura who had spoken up first with the question that the leaf village ninja had been wondering.

"A summoning jutsu, it allows people like me and Naruto-kun –us with demons trapped inside- to summon them to our world. It uses a lot of chakra, but also takes much strain off our bodies. It's very hard to keep another being within yourself. And with the foxes –Chimamire-san, and Kyuubi-sama- they have three forms, so they are effective in battle as well." Yoake was petting Chimamire the whole time she talked, and when she finished Chimamire looked up at her. Yoake just nodded.

"**Also like you we can speak quiet well.**" Chimamire's voice was smooth and even pitched, but even though she spoke softly, like a mother to a young child, it was quite a shock to the others.

"Okay my head hurts." Naruto said, and then laughed slightly.

"**It's very simple, maybe Kyuubi can explain it better for you." **Naruto noticed that the fox winced at the name, and felt Kyuubi twitch as well.

"Kyuubi's your… 'Mate'?" He said softly.

"**Yes… but…" **A whine escaped her throat, **"He and I were separated because of this village… and our kits were torn from us forever…"** She couldn't finish, but everyone got the picture. Naruto looked down for a moment, and then with new resolve looked up to Yoake.

"Can you teach me this jutsu?" His voice held determination.

"No…" Her voice was soft.

"Why? You know how much this hurts them, you feel it too! How could you say no?!" His voice cracked, and he clutched his chest. His words, although said in anger weren't focused on Yoake, but rather at her answer.

"Because I can't!" She put her hand to where her heart pulsed, and made a fist. "Do you think this jutsu is like any other? Like your clones? It's not!" Her voice wavered, but she kept talking. "Kyuubi-sama is _sealed_ inside you, you must know that… to summon him means releasing the seal. While that's easy enough his power could very well take over your body, killing you _and_ him, not to mention any one near you!" She put her arms out to the side, Chimamire moved over to Naruto, and sat beside him.

"If you can do it I can too! I'm not as weak as you think-" He started, as he absent mindedly petted Chimamire's head.

"When Chimamire-san came into my body she wasn't sealed. If I wanted I could make her leave my body, I'm possessed, not a 'host' like you. Her full power was always used on my body, I can withstand it, you on the other hand can't. Even a fraction of Kyuubi-sama's power would destroy you." She went silent. Then she stood, and turned to leave. Naruto jumped up, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata tensed- just in case.

Naruto looked at Yoake, and probably for the first time noticed that Chimamire's fur, and Yoake's hair were the same color. He wondered if that was coincidence.

Yoake bowed deeply, then looked Naruto in the eyes for a brief moment, nodded, then turned to the others. One by one she looked them over, taking in what they looked like, as if she would need to know that later on. First she looked at Hinata who was closest to Naruto, even though still some yards away. Her hair was long and dark, and reached slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were palest white, and showed the fear of a young child alone in the dark, but also the resolve of a true shinobi. She wore a black tight top without sleeves, and black slightly baggy pants only down to her knees. Yoake decided she was plain compared to some people she had seen, but felt that she had immense power.

Next she looked at Sasuke. His hair was also black, and was about the same length it had been the last time she saw him those two years ago. It barley went past his ears, and was somewhat spiky. His eyes were also black, and seemed to hold much hurt deep down, but also held the happiness he felt now. He was glaring. He wore a baggy navy blue t-shirt and white pants that ended at his knees. She thought he must be a heart throb here; he wasn't half bad looking, but not her type.

Finally Sakura, her pink hair was longer, but up in a pony tail. Her eyes were emerald green, and she was scanning this encounter intellectually with them. Her tank top was red and white, and she wore a red skirt over black leggings both ending mid thigh. Yoake thought that the pink haired girl and the black haired boy were together, they seemed to fit, both being quiet good looking. She shrugged, and then looked finally back to Naruto. She glanced at him quickly, then turned around, and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, 'as if I care.' He thought, but even he knew that he _did_ care.

"The Hotel I'm staying at with Yoru-kun, and Toge-sensei." She started walking. Chimamire sat by Naruto's side, as if not wanting to go, but then as Yoake kept walking the fox had to dig her claws into the ground to stay there. If anyone had looked at the demon they would have seen her shake her head, like a dog on a leash trying to pull free, but soon she stood and walked grudgingly to the red haired girl. As she approached her side Yoake started to pet her, as if trying to make up for pulling her away from her mate that was trapped inside the blonde.

"How long will you be in Konoha?" Naruto called to her back, she shrugged, and then left like that, silently.

The next day started as usual, Naruto woke up and had ramen for breakfast, then got dressed in his black and red clothes, and went out to meet with his squad Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. He walked down the streets, and tried hard to not think about the day before… but still his mind drifted…

_"Can you teach me this jutsu?" His voice held determination._

_"No…" Her voice was soft. _

_"Why? You know how much this hurts them, you feel it too! How could you say no?!"_

_"Because I can't!"_

Naruto snapped back to the present, and looked ahead of him just as he collided with a purple haired boy. Both boys stumbled backward, and were about to start a yelling matched when blue eyes met teal ones, and both boys smiled.

Naruto looked at Yoru as if he had just seen him yesterday, not 2 years ago. Maybe that's why he noticed the slight changes in the boy more then he normally would. The blonde took in the other boy's looks quickly. He was only maybe an inch or so taller than he had been, so he was only slightly taller than Naruto. His purple hair had grown about half an inch and was now almost half way down his neck, but his bangs had been cut so they only barley went down to his eyes. His demeanor in general was much warmer than it had been… 'Almost the opposite of Yoake' Naruto thought. He wore a tight night blue tee-shirt, and to Naruto's surprise he was really scrawny, and seemed like a colt, all legs and bones and no muscle. But he knew that Yoru was very strong. His pants though were baggy, and ended just above the ankles, like he had grown out of them. And for whatever reason he wasn't wearing shoes…

Yoru saw Naruto look quizzically at his bare feet and laughed. "I was training today and got stuck in a thorn bush, and ended up cutting my shoes to ribbons to get out." He and Naruto then laughed at the comical misfortune. "I'm on my way to buy new ones." He said after calming down. Naruto nodded with a smile plastered on his face, then as Yoru went to run his hands threw his hair he pushed his bangs all the way back, and that's when Naruto saw the dark bags under the other's eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept in a day or two." He said seriously. Yoru's face went somber, and he looked to the ground, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

"At the hotel Yoake and I share a bed- not in a weird way – but it is easier, and then Toge-sensei gets her own bed… Chimamire also sleeps with us…" He chuckled for a second, and then went quiet. "Last night, around midnight, Yoake woke up from a night mare, it jolted me awake when she bolted up right in the bed, then she left the room… I was curious so I followed her. She didn't detect me at all, probably because Chimamire had stayed asleep in the hotel, she didn't notice me until she stopped…" He stopped talking all together, reluctant to say where she had stopped that night.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked, his face mimicked Yoru's, and he had a feeling the answer would make him worse off than he was, but curiosity…

"She stopped outside of your house."

_Yoru hid behind a building as Yoake stopped in front of another one. She looked up to the moon less sky, and looked as if she was a statue. Then she titled her head slightly, and called in a low voice. "I know you're there." It sent shivers down his spine as he walked out into the open, then across the dirt road to her side._

_"Where is this?" he asked._

_"Naruto-kun's house." She replied. "Isn't it strange how in this village honorifics are basically not used? Like here I call you Yoru, and that pink haired one is Sakura… In our village you are Yoru-kun and her Sakura-Chan…" she looked back to the stars._

_"So Naruto is just Naruto here you know." He looked up to the sky as well._

_"He will never be just 'Naruto'." Her tone was icy. "My mother and father came here once; they told me that they don't use honorifics here. I thought they lied to me. I guess they didn't"_

_"Why don't you and Naruto just get over what happened?! And what'd he do to you any ways?!" His tone was raised slightly, but she didn't react right away, he was about to yell, but she opened her mouth._

_"He didn't do anything… it's my fault, I don't want him to be hurt any more, that's why I said what I said when we left, Chimamire wanted to stay she tried to make me stay, but I thought if I got you and Toge-sensei worried about what I would do you would keep me from full possession. It worked." She finally looked away from the black abyss, and looked to a window in the building._

_"How do you know this is where Naruto lives?" He desperately wanted to forget that he and Toge had been part of ruining Yoake and Naruto's lives in one twisted way. _

_"I dreamed about it." He froze._

_"What about it Yoake?" He looked over to her, and watched her stare fixedly at the window, as if in a trance. Then abruptly she turned and stalked off. Yoru tried to follow, but felt himself glued to the ground, unable to move his legs. "What about it Yoake?!" He yelled after her, but she had already turned a corner. Finally he could move, he tried to follow but couldn't find her, as if the night had eaten her, she was nowhere in sight._

Yoru looked to Naruto after he finished the tale of the night before, and then he turned as if to leave. "Where you going?" Naruto asked.

Yoru lifted a foot in front of him, and wiggled his toes. "Like I said before, I need new shoes." He laughed, and the mood lightened some, even if just for appearances.

To be continued…

A/N ok well here you go it took a while srry ive been really off latly=P ill try and do better! I hope you like rly do ummm I no its confusing but it gets easyer to understand soon cuz stuff gets explaned beter ne ways please R&R tnx

SPECIAL THANKS TO (for reviewing this story):

Hakkyou no Yami

J.J. (anonymous)

Data lover (anonymous)

Paul Evans (anonymous)


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Yoru walked along the streets of konoha, and were talking about what they had missed in two years. Even though Naruto hadn't liked Yoru, and Yoru hadn't liked Naruto either somehow they seemed to be good friends… maybe because of the hurt they both shared because of Yoake.

Yoru was talking merrily. "So then I went out with Buraindo-" He was about to continue when he heard Naruto gag at the name. The blonde turned to him, and almost yelled.

"What would posses you to go out with _that?!_" He remembered the older girl…

_"Buraindo at your service." The girl said bowing. She smiled. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt you… badly." She said trailing a finger under his chin, lifting his face towards hers. She smiled as she started to lean down to kiss him, but he turned his face so her lips hit his cheek. She pulled back, and then smirked. "You virgin?" she asked walking back to where Yoake was standing. _

_"And that's your business because why?" Yoake spat motioning to the door._

_"Virgins are always fun to play with don't you know. Well then again you are one yourself Yoake-chan." The older girl smirked, and left._

Yoru laughed, and then continued. "I wasn't finished… I went out with her to get her to help with a mission. It was only me and Toge-sensei at the time because Yoake hadn't come back yet…"

"_Toge-sensei! Where is Yoake-san?!" Yoru's voice was raised louder than it had been in years, it hurt him. _

"_Like I told you; I don't know!" The older woman yelled back, she hadn't yelled since she was young…_

"_How do you not know?! You should have known this would happen! She should have had a watch on her at all times! Who knows-" Yoru was worried, after getting back from konoha Yoake had disappeared, all her things still in her house… except for one picture… her family._

"_Yoru Moya! How dare you yell at your sensei?!" Toge hadn't had to fight with any one verbally in so long, at least not someone younger, her blood boiled._

"_You aren't my sensei when Yoake-san isn't here! She's the only reason I'm a shinobi, so don't talk like you know anything Toge-san!" Then he turned and stomped off like a child in a tantrum. Toge watched, and her shoulders slumped as she wondered what was going to happen now._

"So we needed three people to help on our mission to the land of snow to kill some assassins. Although it was easy enough our leaders said we _needed_ another team member. Only way to Buraindo is physically." He winked then laughed as Naruto caught on. "The mission was over and I didn't need her before it got too far." Naruto glared at him for a moment, wishing to disband the forming thoughts, then laughed as well.

Naruto was glad Yoru was here, he liked talking to a boy his age who wasn't always calling him a loser, like Sasuke often reverted to. Of course Naruto didn't mind Sasuke's insults, he laughed inside when he remembered when they were just starting their path to shinobi, missions with his squad, former enemies like Zabuza and Haku, and allies like Inari and his family. Sometimes he wished those days hadn't ended…

Naruto came back to the present when Yoru stopped in the street. He looked around, and then turned into a small store. Naruto followed, and both were greeted by an elderly man, his hair grey with age. He wore dark pants, and a brown shirt. Yoru asked for shoes, and followed the man to find some. The blonde stayed where he was, looking at what else this store held.

He looked at many pairs of shoes, mostly for normal villagers to wear, not suitable for ninja. He saw some books, and walked over to them. Most were for cooking, some fiction, nothing he wanted. As he was about to pick up a book Yoru stepped over to him, wearing black shoes that didn't cover his toes. He paid the old man, and they left without saying anything. As they started walking through the village again though they resumed a conversation. This time it was about Naruto's life since coming back to Konoha…

Naruto told Yoru about regaining his memories, the happy and sad, fun and painful. But what Yoru realized was that Naruto would say something about a memory, like "I remember when Sakura gave me this look once-" and then after he finished his story he would say something like "it made me think of Yoake when she was helping me with-", then he would stop, and start onto something else. It made it hard to follow for Yoru, but he could tell Naruto didn't want to talk about Yoake at all. Maybe it was just bad luck that a certain girl with fire hair was watching them from the stone faces, and maybe it was chance that Naruto looked up and saw the swirl of red chakra before she seemed to disappear. Maybe he was imagining it… He looked back to Yoru, and smiled as their talk of the past and present resumed.

Her blue eyes focused on him from inside the pulsing crowd on the street. She had left Chimamire to wander, and had also seen her sitting on the top of the stone faces; all nine of her tails had been unfolded, slashing at the air, wanting so badly to once again touch her Kyuubi, missing him so. Yoake clutched her chest, and unbeknownst to her Naruto did the same.

To be continued…

A/N ok I aint written in a loooong time srry for the wait and sry for the horrible chap I could not think of ne thing sides this sad thing Is I no where this is all going and I like one of the upcoming chaps but don't know how to get there…. Ne ideas bout wat I should put in up coming chaps? Ne oc's of ur own u want in her as side carectures? Rly im looking for ne thing hahaha tnks for the help! Plz r&r even to bash my lack of writing skills hahaha byz!

SPECIAL THANKS TO (for reviewing this story):

Hakkyou no Yami

J.J. (anonymous)

Data lover (anonymous)

Paul Evans (anonymous)


End file.
